


sollux likes fat boys

by orphan_account



Series: bellystuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bakery AU, Feeding Kink, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feedee eridan, feeder sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when eridan takes a quick break from his plush lifestyle to visit the confectionary his cousin feferi works at, he isn't expecting a cute skinny boy to give him free sweets, let alone for the employee to feed him until he's fit to burst. god, what was in those puffs anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sollux likes fat boys

Eridan's destination today was a small, old fashioned sweets shop. He had heard good things about it from Feferi, his cousin who worked there, and who often brought home samples to their shared apartment. The shop was a popular place, specializing in foreign and homemade snacks and candies, and packed to the brim with these delights. 

He strolled into the place easily enough, the bell on the door chiming as he stepped through. The shop was packed, shelves behind the register displaying rows on rows of sweets, and the cases all around showing off the various baked goods that Feferi said her coworker made.

Neither employee was currently in the main part of the little store. Eridan waited about impatiently, eyeing the cases of colorful snacks and treats. The main treat to catch his eye was a small, white puff, topped with what looked like a chocolate icing. He rung the bell on the counter, having come to a decision on what to buy on this first visit.

Muffled swearing greeted his ears from the back of the store, and he grinned, eyes scanning the lanky, awkward figure before him as he came out of the back.

___

Sollux had heard the door to the shop open, but he had paid it no mind, figuring it was Feferi coming in to help out. He sat at the desktop in the tiny back office, sipping at his tea quietly. It took a few minutes, but he finally realized Feferi hadn't been the one to enter. Oh well, if a customer wanted something, they would ring th-

"God damn it!"

The bell on the counter had been rung. Sollux stumbled out of the office, blinking at the young man at the counter.

"Can I help you?"

The customer stood straighter, bringing his fingers up to his mouth- fingers covered in all manner of rings. Sollux's eyes caught on the glitter of jewelry for a moment, before he looked over the customer entirely.

Sollux was barely an inch taller than him, though one of the customer's arms could easily be the same thickness as the tall confectioner's waist.

It took almost three minutes of Sollux looking over the large form in front of him (big, but not in the way he liked,) before he realized that the customer had been asking for the price of his special puffs.

"I don't sell those," Sollux lisped out at the customer, who had introduced himself as Eridan. He watched a frown settle over Eridan's face.

"Why are they there then? You just keep 'em there for shits and giggles? Décor or whatever?" Eridan tapped his foot impatiently as Sollux scrambled not to miss this opportunity.

"Acthuall- Actually, they're free if you want a bag." He gestured at the sweets around him. "Why would you want those shitty things when you're surrounded by all this cool shit though?"

It took a moment for Eridan to stutter out, "Give me a bag," and a curt command for a box of the larger pastries beside the puffs. 

With a bit of a smirk on his face, Sollux handed Eridan the bags of sweets. Their hands brushed while he was taking the pay for the pastries and returning Eridan's change. The large man seemed to be uncomfortable with that, face flushing.

"Be back soon if you like those, alright ED?" He waved bye as the flustered customer left, the bell on the door ringing.


End file.
